We're No Different
by Vivitan
Summary: Soulmate Au and just a whole nother world First time writing Jasper sooo weeewooo mmaybe ooc. Uhm well, angst. Expect lots of fluff at the end. If i update. Soon.
1. You're Crazy

**_Ey, so like this is the first fanfic of a different ship for a different fandom in a year. And I live for soulmate au's. End me. And surprise, it's gonna be angsty._**

* * *

Even after the war had ended, Piper never pushed Jason into showing him his mark nor has he to her. Maybe it was knowing that maybe they wouldn't see the same marks on each other or that doing so would just destroy what had been built. She was fine with the way things were anyway. Maybe, a small part of her would whisper.

It had happened when Leo had decided to gather all of them up for a small party. "Small". She snorted softly as she rested her head against Jason's arm. Percy was off making out with Annabeth somewhere, Leo was flirting with Calypso, Nico... Where was Nico? "He's with Solace," she heard Jason mumbled from above her. She smiled a bit more before letting sleep take her.

* * *

She had woken up earlier than him. His shirt sleeve had risen up from their slumber and a black mark peeked from beneath. Curiosity caught her and she moved to see the mark.

She hated herself for doing so.

* * *

It was dark blue and curled around like the moon. Hers was a small green leaf with small red flowers. She carefully laid down the sleeve and stood up. She looked around. She looked at the room. She looked at her hands. She looked at him.

"Sorry, Jason."

* * *

Lol ill update when i get enough motivation to write more words


	2. And You're Not?

She had disappeared for around a month. Jason wondered for most of the part if she had seen his mark. "She'll come back," Hazel had reassured him. No she wouldn't. He hated himself for letting her leave.

* * *

They were young again, early teens, just small pecks those days. Nothing like now. She didn't leave him like that. Her arms were still shadows around him. Picking up his phone, he quickly dialed her number. "Hey, you can always come back, you know?", was what he wished he could say. But every time the voicemail would speak, he would never respond. Just tears streaming down his face, wondering when did it get that bad.

It wasn't like she had died. Every now and then he'd see a glimpse of her in his head, her beautiful chocolate brown hair and her ever changing eyes. It wasn't like he was twelve again with a pitiful puppy love. It ran deeper than that. By the end of the first month, he became a wreck. "Maybe she's found her soulmate," he would say to nobody but himself.

She came back the next year, as autumn slowly began its trip around, changing the colors around them. He noticed the way her soft curls had grown from the tomboyish look. "Hey," it was more like a whisper. He heard her, and she heard him. She ran to him at that time and cried as their arms were once more interlocked.

* * *

"Why'd you leave?". he heard himself asking. Not once had their small contact end. Hands still locked together as though if one were to let go, the other would fly away. "You're not mine to keep," she said. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she could feel the fast beating. "I don't have to go to my soulmate if I have you." She didn't move away,"What if they suddenly came and you decide you want them more than me?"

"Then you'll steal me away again."

* * *

It became a habit of theirs to never make eye contact with any strangers or new people. One look from the right person and suddenly you're forced into that bond. But Jason had looked up that day, not by his own choice. He had made eye contact that day. Falling out of love was faster than one would expect. Electricity pulsed through him and he felt Piper's hold on his hand tighten as he tried to drag him with her, away from this. Until he let go of her hand and walked away.


	3. We Are

"No," her voice came out as a growl. She gripped his hand and forced him to turn to her. "Don't do this to me, you selfish prick. Don't tell me you love me and just leave like that." She turned to his soulmate,"Get out." She backed away nervously before turning out.

* * *

When they had returned to their shared apartment, Jason was still struggling in her grip. "Piper, she was my soulmate! Why can't you understand?" She dropped his wrist. "I don't understand, that's what. I haven't met my soulmate yet and I don't plan on ever meeting them." He was still standing there,"Don't you dare go looking for her."

* * *

The tension had risen through the week and Jason found himself regretting the incident at the shop. Piper had started giving him the cold shoulder and he was honestly lost. He hugged her every night, and during those moments could hear her whisper words she never would say in the light.

"It's okay if you leave, just stop loving me like this. Stop making me so dependent on you that I can't live without this contact."

* * *

He had met up with his soulmate when Piper had gone out to visit Leo.

"Hi," he started the conversation awkwardly. The other blushed,"H-hi." He took a deep breath,"I'm sorry for calling you out here but." He closed his eyes.

"I don't love you, I don't know you, so please just let me live my life without some sort of predestined fate to love someone I don't."

Opening his eyes, she was gone.

* * *

 _If you're willing to do anything to love someone who isn't your own soulmate, you can change it._

* * *

He came home to find Piper snoozing off on the ouch and rested his hand against her head. After a minute, he went away to change when he noticed the coloring on his arm was different. Looking closer he noticed the green leaves with the small red flowers dotting it.

"Piper!" He roused her from her nap and she blinked bleary eyed at him before frowning. "What?" He showed her his arm and watched as the sleep ebbed away and replaced with bright flickers of yellow and she crushed their lips together in a frenzy.

"I love you."


	4. MARRIAGE EYYYY

The others had rejoiced over their news and Piper forgave him. Jason was happy. Grinning like an idiot, he felt Piper's eyes trace the scar on his lip. "I love you," he whispered and he enjoyed the way her tan complexion would redden at her ears and the way the sun seemed to kiss her in the way he would worship her if she was a goddess. "I know," she would mumble back before situating herself on his lap.

* * *

"What happened to your soulmate?", she asked one day. He shrugged,"She disappeared." Piper smiled,"She'd better be."

* * *

"Ten bucks says she initiates the kiss," Percy whispered from his spot behind the bush. Annabeth glared,"Twenty." Nico snorted,"I'm putting fifteen on Grace." Will just sighed before resting his head against the smaller's head. There was a crack and a pop before a tree branch fell on all of them. "I'm sorry guys!" "LEO!"

* * *

"I swear to Zeus, it's been five months, when the hell is he going to propose?' Leo groaned. "Shh," Hazel nudged him as Frank hummed. They watched as the blonde dropped to his knees and ask the very thing Leo was waiting for. There was a squeal as Piper tackled Jason.

* * *

happy?


End file.
